Losing Max
by mrsscottwood
Summary: This is my first fan fiction on this site. I hope you like it.
1. Chapter 1

Hart to Hart Fan-fiction

Losing Max

Chapter One

Jonathan sat back in his chair and swiveled around to look out the office window. He hadn't been himself for the past several months he'd buried Max and on that day a part of him had been left at the cemetery. He's spent the better part of fifty years with Max and the grief that faced him daily had been wearing him down, he'd lost weight and he'd been putting all of his effort and time into the company. He just didn't know what he could do to get back on track with his life his marriage was suffering and he knew it but didn't have a clue how to get back to the way things used to be.

Jennifer had been with him that day and she had held that night as he cried. Grief was a horrible thing and he hated what the loss of Max was doing to him. The lights of the city reminded him that it was late and he should be getting home. He stood up grabbed his sports coat from the back of his chair and left the office. Driving home he listened to the old jazz radio station and let his mind drift.

Jennifer sat at the table sipping a glass of wine; she had made a pot roast for dinner and after several attempts accomplished edible homemade biscuits. She wondered why she even tried to have a meal ready for him; it was almost certain he would only eat a few bites. She looked down at her outfit and popped another button open on her blouse and heard the front door open she stood up. The table was set for the two of them and she quickly lit the candles as she waited for him. Jonathan walked into the kitchen as he sorted out the mail he held in his hands. "Hello." He said distracted.

"Hello." Jennifer made the effort and walked to him and kissed his cheek. "How was your day?"

"Busy." He tossed the mail on the counter and walked over to the crock pot as Jennifer watched him out of the corner of her eye she put the warming biscuits on the table.

"Have a seat I'll serve." Jennifer watched him as he walked over to the table and sat down. "I must say I think Max was watching over me today as I made these biscuits, they are really good."

Jonathan opened his napkin and placed it on his lap he didn't make any comment.

Jennifer placed their bowls on the table and took the wine from the ice bucket and filled Jonathan's glass and refilled her own then sat down. "I've been looking through Max's recipes and I hope you like the pot roast, he left me specific instructions." Jennifer opened her napkin and placed it on her lap. "Marcia called today, she wants me to go to London and interview Kate Middleton I told her I wasn't sure of our plans and I'd get back to her." She kept her head down as she moved the pot roast around in the bowl and then took a bite. She had surprised herself it tasted almost as good as Max's. She knew she had been chattering and had decided to stop and try to enjoy the meal with her husband. She buttered a biscuit and took a bite noticing that Jonathan hadn't taken a biscuit she offered half to him and when he shook his head her heart sank. She was so tired of trying to talk to her husband, trying to cook for him and entertain him she wanted to give up. Instead she sipped her wine and finished the meal and waited.

Jonathan had only eaten a few bites but he had finished his glass of wine and as soon as he noticed Jennifer had finished eating he stood up. "Thank you, it was very good." He put his bowl and glass on the counter and left the room.

Jennifer wiped her hands on her napkin and reached for the bottle of wine, refilling her glass she wished she knew how to get through to him. She had tried, hadn't she for three months she had tried and he didn't even notice her. She stood up grabbed the bowl in front of her and hurled it sending it smashing against the fireplace. She stood there knowing he would walk into the room.

Jonathan walked in and looked at her. "What happened?"

Jennifer took a drink of her wine and said, "It slipped."

Jonathan looked at the bowl then back to his wife then he turned to leave the room. "Damn you!" She shouted at him. "Why won't you talk to me?" Tears ran down her cheeks.


	2. Chapter 2

Hart to Hart Fan-fiction

Losing Max

ChapterTwo

Jonathan turned around he hated himself for hurting her. "What do you want me to say?"

She wiped her eyes and sniffled. "I want you to talk to me. Let me help you get through this Jonathan I miss him too. There isn't a minute of the day that goes by that I don't think of him."

Jonathan put his hands in his pockets and looked at his wife. "I can't talk to you when you are like this."

"Are you kidding me?" She almost screamed it. She put the wine glass down on the table and walked to him. "Then tell me Jonathan when is a good time for us to talk about this?"

He started to turn away and Jennifer put her hand on his arm. "Jonathan can't you see what is happening to us? I miss you." She looked into his eyes she wanted desperately to kiss him and hold him in her arms. "I'm here for you."

He reached up and touched her cheek then walked out of the room.

Jennifer stood shocked her heart ached and she put her hand up to the cheek that he had just touched. She took her time cleaning up then she stood in the doorway of Max's room and whispered, "I can't reach him Max. I'm afraid I'm going to lose him." She walked inside and sat down on his bed.

Jennifer walked up to their room and grabbed her robe then walked into the bathroom. She showered then took the extra time to rub her body with lotion and she prayed that her husband would talk to her. She left the small light on in the bedroom and taking off her robe she slipped between the sheets. Her mind wanted her to stay awake and wait for him but her body gave in and she slept.

The dream had taken her to Max, Jennifer smiled at him. He wore a white suit and stood smoking a cigar watching horses run a track. Jennifer walked up to him and placed her hand on his back. "Hello Max." She kissed his cheek.

"Mrs. H, I've been waiting for you." He kissed her cheek and took her hand. "We need to talk." He pulled her to a small table and they sat down. "Jonathan is hurting, I tried to prepare him but even though he knew I was dying he still couldn't accept living without me. He's never lost anyone this close to him."

Jennifer reached for Max's hand. "Tell me what I should do. I swear Max I've tried everything I don't know how to reach him."

"Listen Mrs. H, I know he broke down when he was with you that night and in a way that has hurt him deeper than you could realize. He showed you that he is weak and vulnerable and he hates that about himself."

"He's not weak Max. You and I know he is the strongest man on this earth."

Max smiled. "He needs you."

"You couldn't prove that to me. He won't talk to me, he hasn't touched me since that night Max. I don't know what else I can do."

Max smiled. "I know Jennifer… I've known for some time." He placed his big hand on her belly.

Jennifer looked at him in shock. "Get out!"

Max laughed. "Talk to him." He stood up.

Jennifer's heart pounded. "I've tried." He started to walk away from her and in doing so his form started to disappear.

Max turned to look at her, he winked then faded away.

"Max!" Jennifer screamed his name. "Where are you going?" She walked towards him. "Don't you dare leave me like this!" She turned around in a circle looking for him calling his name. "Max! Max!" She felt a hand on her shoulder and when she opened her eyes Jonathan looked at her. She was breathing heavy and she tried to sit up.

"Jennifer you were dreaming." He moved his hand away from her.

"Yeah!" She said the one word as though she had run a marathon. Her heart raced and she kicked off the sheets and walked naked into the bathroom. She placed a wash cloth under the cold running water and looked at herself in the mirror. "This better be a joke Max!" She whispered the words. She washed her face and then looked down to her stomach and chills ran up her spine. "No way!" She waited a few minutes, shut the light off then walked to her closet grabbing another robe she put it on and walked out of the bedroom.

She put water in the tea kettle and stood at the counter. It was just a dream. All the stress was getting to her and she really needed a break from all of it. She had told Jonathan about the story in London and hadn't gotten a response from him, that way typical. "Well old girl it's time for a little trip." She took her tea into her small office area and she got to work. Her ticket bought and hotel arranged all she had to do was pack and she would do that after Jonathan left for work in the morning. She would get away for a week maybe two and maybe when she returned to the house her husband would be ready to talk to her. She sat back in her chair and placed her hand on her belly. "I don't think so." She smiled then she picked up the photo of her husband that sat on her desk. Her fingers trailed over his face. "I miss you Jonathan." She whispered the words.


	3. Chapter 3

Hart to Hart Fan-fiction

Losing Max

Chapter Three

Jonathan lay awake for quite some time he couldn't help but think of all the things Jennifer had said in sleep. Obviously she had had a dream about Max that much he could figure out. He hated what was happening to them and yet he was clueless on how to get her back. He wasn't a weak man by nature but he felt like the world, his life in particular was moving by without him. He had become unattached from the woman he loved he not only lost Max his best friend he had somehow pushed Jennifer away from him.

"Oh hell Max, I could really do with one of our talks right now." He lay back on the pillow put his hands behind his head and closed his eyes. Jennifer had been angry with him tonight, it was one of the few times he could ever remember her getting that upset with him. He didn't blame her she was frustrated with him and he wished that she could understand that he was frustrated with himself.

His business was thriving and he'd had several deals in the works. He would be very busy over the next few weeks acquiring new companies. At least that part of his life was normal. Why was he having such a hard time reaching out to his wife? Jennifer had always been there for him he knew she wanted to help him he, for some reason he resented that help. He couldn't even hold a conversation with her anymore and he missed that. He missed holding her, kissing her, snuggling with her and yet for some reason he wouldn't reach out to her.

He didn't know when he fell asleep but he knew when he woke. Her hands were on him her lips were soft on his skin and his body ached. He lay still the sensations all but overwhelmed him.

Jennifer wanted him and when she wanted something this badly she went for it. Her touch had aroused him and the thrill of that kept her in control. She moved over him her teeth nipping at his flesh. Please she thought touch me… reach up and put your arms around me… She straddled his body with her own and took him inside her she kept her eyes on him and she moaned moving her body her breath caught and she took his hands in hers linking her fingers with his. He opened his eyes to see tears running down her cheeks. "You won't ruin this for us Jonathan… I won't let you destroy this part of our marriage." She took his hands and moved them to her breasts. "You will touch me." She moved his hands and watched his eyes move to her breasts. "I need you damn it. I need this. I'll beg if I have to…"

He went wild for her. He lifted up and took her breast into his mouth and she all but cried out with pleasure. It had been so long… so very long since they had made love. Her hands fisted in his hair and she demanded more of him and to her relief he gave her everything that she wanted and needed.

Jonathan flipped her to the bed and all but devoured her body he moved from her lips and worked his way down and when he heard her beg he watched her go over, he wanted more and he took more. He drove her over the edge again and his blood boiled for her, he had to slow his pace he wasn't ready, not yet, he didn't want to lose this connection with her… not yet. Her body fell limp. "Don't stop, I need more of you."

He said those words. "He needed her." He flipped their positions again and this time she rode him. Watching her body move with his put him in a trance, every move, every sigh, her scent filled him his hands moved to her waist and he held her tight moving with her. "Fill me Jonathan… fill me." He didn't know how he had lasted as long as he had but he obeyed her and let go just as she let go one last time for him and they lay together breathing heavy. Jennifer let her body fall onto his. She traced his frame and wanted to keep the connection as long as she could.

He let his hands trail her body. Oh he missed her and the waiting had made every sensation incredible. He hadn't realized that he needed her, like this and then the guilt washed over him. How could he enjoy this much knowing his best friend was gone. What would Max think of him now? That brought an even bigger question into his head, could Max see them? He reached for the sheet to cover their naked bodies.

Jennifer kissed his chest. "Did I wake you?" She whispered. Her hand moved to his chest. "Darling we need to talk."

Jonathan ran his hand down her long hair. "Not now, just let me hold you."


	4. Chapter 4

Hart to Hart Fan-fiction

Losing Max

Chapter Four

Jennifer went from feeling like she was on top of the world to feeling as though her heart would crumble in her chest. After what they had just shared, making love with such passion how could he still not talk to her. She sighed and held on to him closing her eyes she fell asleep listening to his heartbeat.

When she woke she woke to an empty bed. Her heart raced. "Jonathan?" She called his name. She slipped from bed and grabbing her robe she searched for him. He wasn't home. "Damn him." She walked back to her bedroom showered and started to pack her bags. He wasn't going to keep shutting her out like this, well maybe he would but she wasn't going to sit by and take it any longer. She had her bags packed and on her way to the airport she called Marcia.

Jennifer scolded herself as her mind drifted to her husband. She wouldn't think about him now. Now she would be in work mode and she would stay focused. Her mind had stayed focused until she sat down on the plane. Yes, she sat in first class but years of hard work had earned her that seat and the flight would be a long one. She wasn't looking forward to the jet lag but knew from experience she needed to stay awake for the next eight hours then and only then would she sleep.

Her laptop had kept her busy. She had tons of research to go over and an interview to plan. Kate Middleton, Catherine the duchess of Cambridge the new bride. Jennifer wondered if the couple was really in love. Kate had met Prince William at University in Scotland. The information on their courtship wasn't really made public so questions needed to be answered on the romance. Jennifer smiled as she looked at photos of the young couple. They really did appear to be in love. Kate had a passion for taking photos and was a strong supporter of charities that was something boy women had in common.

Jennifer looked at her watch and she wondered what her husband was doing. She shut down her laptop; leaned back in her seat and closed her eyes. She hadn't thought much about the dream but she did think about it now. Why on earth would Max put his hand on her belly? There was no way she was pregnant but she wondered just the same. She fell asleep thinking about Max.

Jonathan walked into the house shortly after nine. The house had been dark. He walked in expecting to see her. She didn't have dinner on and that made him nervous. He walked up to their room, the bed had been made and when he turned his heart sank. Her closet door was left open and its contents were slim. He walked to it and looked inside then in a rush he grabbed his phone, she hadn't left him a message. He almost ran to his desk to check his e-mail and there sitting on his key board was a note.

My Darling Jonathan,

I've had a job offer, one that I just couldn't refuse and knowing that you are busy right now with work I thought I'd take this assignment. I want to apologize for not talking to you in person but right now talking isn't something that the two of us do very well. Thank you for last night. I love you darling more than you know.

Until I see you again you will forever be in my thoughts and in my heart.

All my love,

Jennifer.

Jonathan sat down in his chair and reread the note. He stood up suddenly furious he poured a drink. So she left him. He didn't know how much he drank he only knew it had been too much. He had tried to call her cell phone and his call went right to her voice mail. He crawled into bed and cursed her when he smelled her scent on the sheets.

Jennifer walked through the airport to pick up her luggage. She loved London and knew she would enjoy this assignment. The one thing she wouldn't enjoy would be being away from her husband. She had her baggage loaded into the taxi and was off to her hotel. At first she planned on staying at the Ritz but at the last minute she changed her mind and chose the Grosvenor House Marriott. Her taxi drove up the brick drive and stopped; Jerrold the door man smiled and opened the taxi door for her. "Good day Ma'am. Welcome to the Grosvenor."

Jennifer smiled. "It's a wonderful day." She looked at his name tag. "Jerrold, thanks."

"Do you have a reservation with us today?" He helped the taxi driver with the bags.

"Yes, I do. Jennifer Edwards."

"Yes ma'am, we've been expecting you. How was your flight from America?"

Jennifer rolled her eyes. "You don't want to know the answer to that one. It was long." She breathed in the fresh air and noticed the small pub across the street. "I love this city." She said to no one in particular.

Jerrold smiled, "We like it. Let's get you checked in." He held the front doors open for her as she walked into the beautifully decorated lobby. The marble floor shined, the mirrored walls and green plants made her feel welcome. She checked in and minutes later rode the elevator up to her room. Her room faced Grosvenor Park. This would be her room for the next few weeks. The knock at her door had her turning and opening it as her bags were delivered she grabbed her purse to give the young man a tip.

It took her ten minutes to change into her jogging suit and tennis shoes. She put her IPod in her pocket and let the ear phones hang around her neck, the room key slipped into one pocket and she grabbed her cell phone as she walked out of the room. The staff smiled at her one the way out of the hotel. Jerrold opened the door for her. "Off for a run Miss Edwards."

"Yes. I don't want to waste one day." She put the head set on her ears and walked towards the park.

Nice looking lady Jerrold thought as he watched her walk away.


	5. Chapter 5

Hart to Hart Fan-fiction

Losing Max

Chapter Five

Jonathan woke with a pounding headache and struggled to the bathroom. He really could use one of Max's Bloody Mary's this morning to get him started, God how he missed that man. He stepped into the shower and knowing his day would be a hectic one he did the only thing he could do and that was to go about his day like he would any other. He pushed Jennifer out of his mind as he dressed he had almost walked out of the bedroom then turned around, he walked to her dresser drawer and pulled out a small scarf, he brought it up to his nose inhaled deeply then rubbed it against his cheek then he slipped it around his neck and left for the office.

He kept busy all morning and during his lunch break he checked his personal e-mail. His heart jumped when he noticed her name in the sender's box and in the subject she wrote. Thinking of you. He opened the message.

Darling,

I received your voice mail message, I didn't think it would be wise to reply plus it had been too late to return your call. I don't want to argue with you Jonathan especially over the phone. This assignment will last two weeks and then I will return home to you. I want you to know that every minute I'm away from you makes my heart ache. I can tell you this, I feel like we need this time apart we both have had a lot to deal with these last months and we both have issues to work through. I do hope we can keep in touch through e-mail. I have a busy day ahead and will check messages when I get in this evening. I miss you darling.

All my Love,

Jennifer

He spun around in his chair and thought about what he would say in response then before he could lose his nerve he typed a short message and hit send. The morning had moved quickly, his afternoon would be filled with two meetings in the conference room and finally a dinner meeting. He drove up to the house at ten o'clock. He dreaded this… walking into an empty house, at this stage in his life being alone wasn't part of the plan. Max had greeted him for years and then Jennifer had welcomed him home and now the house was silent.

Jennifer sat on the park bench and listened to his message again. He was drunk his words slurred.

Damn it Jennifer where the hell are you. You left me… how could you just leave me… after last night… I never knew you to be cruel…

He slammed the phone down. She heard him cursing her and then the line went dead.

He had one hell of a nerve. She hadn't left him, she was working he was the one who kept pushing her away. If she was at home he wouldn't have been communicating with her, in her heart she knew that. She sat alone in Kensington Gardens across from the Peter Pan statue. She would have enjoyed sharing the day with her husband, the weather was perfect. She had all of her questions ready for the interview with Kate and had three days until their meeting. Three days to enjoy the city. She stood up and walked to the statue then climbed up and touched Peter Pans foot. Oh she thought dreams really did come true hadn't she been living one most of her life. Taking a deep breath she started walking then out of the blue someone called her name. Turning around she smiled and hugged the man who had walked up to her. "Jean Paul, how good to see you. This is such a surprise."

"Ah Jen-ne-fer, look at you!" He held her hands. "Ah it is a crime how beautiful you are."

Jennifer smiled. "Oh Jean Paul you have always known how to flatter a woman."

"I heard through the grape vine that you were here. How long are you staying? Where is your Jonathan?"

Jennifer put her arm in his and they started to walk. "First tell me who told you I was here?"

They walked and talked as they moved through the parks of London on their way to the tubes. When they parted ways they had made a lunch date for the following day. Jennifer took the tube to Tower Bridge she walked the river and then found a bench and sat down. Her eyes on the bridge she remembered the day Jonathan proposed marriage to her. She wanted to throttle him that day and then she never wanted to live a day without him. She had found her mate, her other half and she desperately wanted to help him. She'd been thinking about him non-stop and she had come up with a plan. She had met and mingled with a large part of his staff over the years and she'd also become a friend to his doctor, William. If she contacted William and had a heart to heart with him maybe he would have some ideas on how to help her husband. This separation was killing her everywhere she turned she would see couples holding hands or kissing and instead of seeing the love the couples shared she felt jealous.

She reached for her cell phone and made the call, as the sun started to fade she made her way back to the underground and back to her hotel. She realized she didn't want to be alone and headed for the small pub across the street from the hotel and sat down at the bar for a pint. She had more than a pint and she'd also had the best fish and chips she'd ever tasted. As the evening progressed the Pub filled with regulars and she'd ended up meeting some new friends. She had gotten back to the hotel late and in doing so she didn't check her messages or log on to her computer she slipped under the sheets and fell asleep.


	6. Chapter 6

Hart to Hart Fan-fiction

Losing Max

Chapter Six

Jonathan had sent her a second message even though he hadn't received a reply from the first. He was tempted so tempted to call her but had decided not to. He was angry with her and he had every right to be upset with her. Where did she get off calling his doctor? William had said he was depressed and he wanted to prescribe him and antidepressant. Jonathan didn't take prescriptions and he wasn't depressed. He walked into Max's room and looked around. "I'm just grieving Max." He lifted a photo from the dresser; it was one of the three of them on Max's birthday. He lifted the lid on the cigar box that sat on the desk and took out a cigar. "Oh hell Max, I know, I know you tried to tell me and warn me but I didn't want to think about you not being here." Jonathan looked around the room then sat down on the bed. "I've screwed up Max."

Jonathan hadn't gone to bed he stayed awake and read all of the brochures his doctor gave him on dealing with grief and finally he felt a sense of relief. He needed to start step one and that was to get support. He had support until she left him and now he had no one. He needed to talk to someone.

Jennifer had wished now that she had gone right to her room last night. Her head pounded from a head ache. She had slept in and was now running late she had a lunch date with Jean Paul. She left the hotel and took a taxi to the restaurant. Normally when she was alone in the city she traveled around the city on the tubes but she didn't want to arrive late. She'd brought along her laptop, she wanted Jean Paul to look over her notes and get his opinion. This interview with Kate would be one of the biggest in her career and she trusted Jean Paul to give her his honest opinion.

She did arrive before Jean Paul and in doing so she ordered tea and decided to check her e-mails. Staring down on the screen her heart beat faster and then she clicked on the first one.

Jonathan Hart wasn't a cruel man but the word he chose to scold her for budding into his life hurt her deeply, it was as though Jonathan her Jonathan was gone. The second message was filled with the same anger and hurt. At least he was sharing with her now, telling her how he felt. She wiped her eyes when Jean Paul walked up to the table.

Jean Paul had been concerned and they had spent the first several minutes talking and then Jennifer being Jennifer persuaded Jean Paul to order lunch and then moved their conversation back to her interview. With great success Jennifer had some new ideas and felt like she was ready for the interview. Jean Paul had been very helpful and reluctantly left her.

Jennifer had always been able to separate her work from her personal life and this had been no exception. She had decided to go back to hotel and rest. She had a lot to think about and she needed to reply to her husband.

She had showered just to clear her head and then she sat down at the small table. She had wanted to reread his e-mails and that was when she noticed the third e-mail. "Damn it Jonathan how much worse do you think you can make me feel." She read the last e-mail and for the first time in months she felt some relief.

Jennifer,

Please let me start by saying I'm sorry, even though I'm sorry doesn't begin tell you how horrible I feel about everything I have done and said to you. You were right, I need help getting through this.

I'm not sure where I should start and I find myself wishing you would walk in the door so we would be able to talk face to face. I'm so sorry about the words I spoke to you and the e-mails I wrote to you, I have no excuse for the things I said to you. Oh Jennifer, I need you to forgive me and I know that may be difficult in the beginning and I understand that.

Darling I have faced the shock of losing Max, gone through the sadness, guilt and the anger and I find myself sitting hear full of fear Jennifer. Max had been such a huge part of me, my rock, my go to man and now I'm all alone. I now I'm not truly alone you are here, or were here for me until I pushed you away.

I'm not telling you this to make you feel guilty, I'm telling you this Jennifer because I finally see what I've been doing and I DON'T want to do it anymore. I know you still have time left on your assignment I don't even know where you are. I remember you telling me about an assignment but I just wasn't listening.

I also need to thank you Jennifer. I don't know if you realize it or not but you always talk about Max, you didn't act as though bringing up his name was wrong. We lost him but you keep him alive in our hearts daily. Thank you for that.

Right now I think he would tell me, 'Hey kid… Mrs. H she loves you and you ought'a show her how much you love her. She's a tough lady Mr. H but even tough ladies need a break.'

I'll see you soon Darling.

Jennifer had to read the letter a second time and she smiled. Finally he had a break through. She knew he needed time to grieve and she also knew it could a great deal of time in some cases to accept a loss. She knew this first hand having lost her mother at such a young age. Now they could get on with living their lives. Well, they could do that as soon as she finished the assignment. Feeling incredibly relieved she chose to take a nap. She needed some time to figure out just what she wanted to say to him.


	7. Chapter 7

Hart to Hart

Losing Max

Chapter 7

Not hearing from her was killing Jonathan. He wanted to talk to her damn it; he wanted more than to talk to her he wanted to hold her in his arms.

When Jennifer woke she was stunned at the time, she had slept through the night. It was early morning, finally after months she had gotten a good night sleep. She showered then turned on her computer. She'd had had plenty of time to rest and clear her mind. Her interview with Kate was scheduled for the following evening and she didn't want any distractions. She sat down to e-mail Jonathan.

Jonathan had stayed up late he had hoped to hear from his wife, he hadn't and had fallen asleep in his recliner,now he was sporting one hell of a kink in his neck. He couldn't dwell on the fact that he hadn't heard from her he needed to get to work. With any luck he would be able to tie up the last of the deals he had in progress and while he did that he planned on finding out just where his wife was staying. He really needed to get to her and see her in person.

Jennifer knew this was her last full day before her interview and she really wanted to go shopping. She loved the London designers and in keeping a "good faith" outlook she also wanted to dress the part. She needed a new power suit and one that sported a British designer's name. She was excited about the day. Oxford Street was just a few blocks away and she couldn't wait to get started.

Jonathan had waited until after lunch then checked his personal e-mail and with great relief he had a message from his wife.

Oh Jonathan, I do love you so much and I'm looking forward to being with you soon. I still have a few days of serious work to do here, four possibly if I'm lucky and all goes well. I hope you understand that I need to finish this assignment, it's important to me. I realized that I needed to take some time for myself while I've been away; I needed time to get back to feeling like myself. I feel so much better knowing that you and I will be talking soon.

Jonathan I have been so worried about you and it sounds like you are starting to accept Max's death. I miss him Darling, you and I both know that he would tell us to get on with our lives as hard as that is to do without him I know we can do it together but I also know living without him is going to be hard for both of us.

Darling, please know I don't hold any resentment towards you.

Looking forward to our reunion.

Jennifer

Jonathan picked up the phone. "Harry, have you found out anything yet? Damn… Well keep trying." He hung up the phone and then quickly dialed another number. "Marcia, I need information and I need it now." He listened then said, "I wouldn't ask you if this wasn't important." He listened again. "I won't mess up her plans right now, you know me better than that." He smiled. "Is that right. Well I'll be damned. Trust me Marcia I won't do anything to mess this up for her." Jonathan hung up the phone then dialed Harry. "She's in London find out where she is staying. I'll be heading out tonight and I want to know as soon as I land where she is staying."

Jonathan had Liz book him on the next flight he was out of the office in a flash and on his way home to pack a bag.

Jennifer wondered why he hadn't messaged her back but understood that he was busy and instead of thinking about it she rested up for her big interview. She had bought a new outfit and had reviewed all of her notes. Excitement flowed through her this was sure to be one of the biggest and best assignments of her career. Her day moved fast, faster than she would have expected. She left the hotel in a car that had been sent to pick her up. Soon very soon she would meet Kate. She sat back in the seat and watched the scenery through the window.


	8. Chapter 8

Hart to Hart

Losing Max

Chapter 8

Jonathan grabbed his duffle bag and moved quickly off the plane. He had no intention of stopping until he reached a taxi cab. His phone was up to his ear and he listened to the message. Slipping the phone into his pocket he flagged down a taxi. "The Marriott Grosvenor please." He said to the driver.

Jonathan thought he would jump out of his skin. He wanted to see his wife and the damn traffic crawled along bumper to bumper. He could hear the taxi driver cursing under his breath. Jonathan urged the damn traffic then before he knew it he and the driver had started up a conversation. They talked about everything from the traffic to the weather and on to sports. When at last they pulled up to the Grosvenor Marriott Jonathan shook the drivers hand and rushed in to the front desk. The damn front desk clerk would not tell him Jennifer's room number the only thing they could do was call up and leave a message. Jonathan stormed out of the hotel and stood looking out at the street.

The door man walked up to him. "Sir, may I call you a taxi?"

Jonathan shook his head. "No, I'm waiting for my wife." He pulled his wallet out of his pocket and took a photo of Jennifer out and gave it to the man. "Have you seen her today?"

"Oh, yes… Miss Edwards. She was very happy today, I think today had been the happiest I've seen her since her arrival. She left about an hour ago." He handed the photo back. "I didn't know she was married."

Jonathan smiled. "She is working and she likes to use her maiden name when she travels. You wouldn't happen to know when she will be back do you?"

"I'm sorry, I don't. You may wait inside the hotel if you would like sir."

Jonathan shook his head. "She didn't know I was coming and they won't let me stay unless I make a reservation. I could make a reservation if they had any rooms available." He ran his hand through his hair. Jonathan held his hand out. "Jonathan Hart." He looked at the name tag. "Nice to meet you Jerrold."

Jerrold took his hand and shook. "Always nice to meet an American."

Jonathan looked around. "I wonder how long she'll be?"

Jerrold looked around then lowered his voice. "Mr. Hart a car came for her, a bristish royalty car, I don't think she's going to back anytime soon."

"Well thanks Jerrold. That gives me a least an idea of how long she'll be gone."

"She looked great." Jerrold cleared his throat. "I mean she looked like she was going somewhere important."

Jonathan looked over at Jerrold. "She's an amazing woman. How good did she look?" Jonathan shook his head. "Never mind, don't tell me I'll see her soon." Jonathan looked at his watch. "I have some time then. Do you know if there a men's clothing store close by, I need to pick up a suit."

Jerrold smiled. "Yes sir, there is a very nice shop just down the street in the middle of the third block." Jerrold pointed.

"Great. I better get going." Jonathan shook his hand again. "I'll see you in a little bit then."

Jerrold nodded and watched Jonathan walk down the street, he thought that he might just work a double shift in order to see how this all plays out.


	9. Chapter 9

Hart to Hart

Losing Max

Chapter 9

Jonathan had purchased a new suit, shirt, tie, shoes and socks he had everything pressed and left the store looking as though he was going out on the town. He walked down the street towards the hotel. He detoured from his path and spent some time shopping in a jewelry store.

He walked out of the store with a three strand necklace from Marco Bicego's Paradise collection. The delicate strands of 18ct gold adorned semi precious stones reflecting the colors of Sardinian beaches. Jonathan knew it was an original piece of jewelry for an original, sexy woman. He couldn't wait to see her wearing it. He had the box wrapped and slipped it into his jacket pocket and left the store heading back towards the Grosvenor Hotel. Jonathan met Jerrold at the door of the hotel. After a brief discussion Jonathan walked into the lobby and stopped at the registration counter he had been glad that he hadn't noticed anyone. He left a note for Jennifer Edwards then walked into the bar.

Jonathan chose a stool that gave him a view of the bar's entrance he wanted to watch for her. He looked down at his watch. Jennifer had been gone for over three hours she had to be returning soon.

Jennifer walked to the car and when she sat down she breathed a huge sigh of relief. She'd done it, she actually interview Kate Middleton, Prince William's new bride and she had thought the interview had been a success. She had taken notes but was not allowed to record the interview, she couldn't wait to get back to the hotel and transfer all of her notes and write the article.

She stepped out of the car and Jerrold greeted her. He told her to stop at the front desk there was a message waiting for her. Jennifer held her brief case and thanked Jerrold then walked into the hotel. She took the note, read it and then she walked into the bar and stood looking for him. Even though the note had said he was waiting for her she didn't really believe it until she saw him. Her jaw dropped open as he smiled at her.

She looked at her watch then back to her husband. He looked sexy and powerful, oh she was very happy to see him but this wasn't exactly the best time for him to visit. Her mind needed to stay focused on the story she needed an hour, just an hour to get all of her thoughts and ideas down and then she would go to her husband. Jennifer wanted to walk up to him and tell him just that but she knew in her heart if she approached him now she wouldn't leave him. She smiled at him then held up a finger gesturing for him to wait a minute and then she left the bar. She quickly walked to the registration area and wrote a note to her husband. She left directions for the note to be delivered then quickly took the elevator up to her room.

Jonathan took the note from the bell hop. He opened it.

Jonathan,

You have no idea how hard it had been for me to leave you just now. I need just one hour darling to finish my work. Please wait for me.

Jennifer

Jonathan smiled as he read her note again then Jerrold had surprised him by sitting in the empty stool next to him. "Hello Jerrold."

Jerrold smiled, "Hello Mr. Hart. Would you like some company?"

"Sure." Jonathan picked up his drink and thought about his wife. She had looked beautiful and sexy in her suit. He loved that she wore her hair up taking her hair down was one of his favorite activities. He had quite a few favorite activities in store for his wife.

Jerrold ordered a drink. "Did you get to talk to your wife?"

Jonathan looked at him. "Not exactly, she's still working and needs some more time." He looked down at his watch. "I do have to agree with you she looked great, actually she looks damn sexy!"

Jerrold smiled. "I caught a glimpse of her getting into the elevator and thought maybe things hadn't gone as planned."

"Everything is a little complicated right now." Jonathan looked down into his drink. "We lost a very close friend and I've been having a hard time dealing with that loss."

Jerrold looked over to Jonathan. "Losing a loved one is one of the hardest things we can face."

"Yes it is." Jonathan sipped his drink.

"I know this is going to sound like a cliché but in time the pain will lesson, believe me the pain won't go away but it will lesson. You'll start remembering all of the good things and that is what will get you through."

"Yeah, that and the support of my wife." Jonathan said softly.

"I met her in London." Jonathan smiled. "She's the second best thing to ever happen to me."

"You're both American, right? How did you meet here?" Jerrold asked.

"I was here on business and Jennifer was a reporter and let's just say, she got more than the scoop." Jonathan signaled for the bar tender to fill both their glasses.

Jennifer sat down at the small desk in her room. "Okay Mrs. H. stay focused, get the job done and then think about him." That had been exactly what she did. Her notes were detailed she numbered her pages and did the same with her notes. Details, details, details she knew what the reader would want and she had every detail etched in her mind, her fingers flew over her laptop key board.

After she had all of the notes typed she used the last page to write down her impressions and feelings, if she added those two aspects the reader would have an idea of just how she felt as the interviewer. She smiled then hit the save button. She stood up and stretched then quickly removed her jacket and her blouse. She replaced her blouse with a lace tank then put her jacket back on. She took a few minutes to freshen up her make-up and perfume. She looked at herself in the mirror and like a lightning bolt she was struck that paternal need to have a child. She wanted a baby, Jonathan's baby.

It took her several minutes to pull herself together she didn't just want a child for herself, she wanted a child for her husband to carry on the Hart name. They hadn't talked about having children in years and she wondered what Jonathan would say to her if she told him she not only wanted a child she was finally ready to raise a child, his child.


	10. Chapter 10

Hart to Hart

Losing Max

Chapter 10

Jennifer walked into the bar and as she did her eyes met her husbands and the smile that spread across her face was priceless. She wanted to walk up to him and kiss him but instead she walked up, saying hello to Jerrold she walked behind her husband. Her hand moved instantly to his shoulder and trailed across his back. "Hello Mr. Hart." Jennifer sat down in the stool next to him.

Jonathan looked at his wife. "Hello Mrs. Hart."

Jerrold stood up. "I better get going. It was nice meeting you Mr. Hart. Have a lovely evening. Goodnight Mrs. Hart."

Jonathan and Jennifer said goodnight and watched Jerrold leave the bar. Jonathan stood up, "We need to talk Mrs. Hart."

Jennifer smiled. "Yes we do." She stood up and together they walked out of the bar. Jennifer had thought they would go up to her room and Jonathan had planned on taking her over to the River Thames. He wanted to walk and talk with her then he wanted to make love to her. There they stood in the lobby and their arms stretched out Jonathan moving towards the front door and Jennifer moving towards the elevator. They stopped and looked at each other.

Jennifer gave his arm a tug. "Darling, we can talk in the room. You have had a long flight and I have had a busy day." He followed her into the elevator his thumb moved over her hand sending tingles up her arm.

"I don't think this is such a good idea." Jonathan said reluctantly. "We need to talk."

"Oh we will talk." Jennifer turned to him and kissed his cheek. "We have a lot of talking to do."

Together they exited the elevator and walked to her room. She held the door open for him. Jonathan walked inside. "I have so much I need to say to you. I'm sorry Jennifer, I treated you horribly and you stuck by me all those months. I pushed you away time after time and I want you to know I will never hurt you like that again."

She wanted to stop him and tell him that she understood but she knew he needed to say the words. She instead took his hands in hers and looking him in the eye and said, "I accept your apology Jonathan." She kissed him quickly on his lips. "Let's both put that behind us."

He watched her turn around and walk into the small bathroom and for the first time he realized how small the room was. She started the tub water and walked out of the bath. "I hope you don't mind if I relax, your welcome to join me."

He watched her as she unbuttoned her jacket. "No, yes… no." He walked away from her and looked out of the window.

"I'm sorry that I haven't talked to you about Max."

Jennifer tossed her jacket over the chair and unzipped her shirt. "Darling you did talk to be about him, the night of his funeral. Then you closed yourself off." She kicked off her heels. "I'm here for you Jonathan, forever and always."

He turned to her as she has started to take off her high stockings. He needed to keep his hands off her and she was making it very difficult. She looked up at him and could see exactly what he was thinking. "Tell me Jonathan how you are feeling now?"

"I can't answer that question when I'm looking at you half naked." He turned away again. "Why is this room so small?"

Jennifer finished undressing and walked into the bath. She shut the water off and said, "It was the only room available. I didn't want to stay at the Ritz without you so I took a room here. The room is lovely just…" she paused, "quaint." She slipped into the tub.

He turned and picked up her clothes from the floor and placed them over the chair. He sat down on the bed and in doing so he could see her through the mirror on the closet door.

"I'm still waiting for an answer darling." Jennifer said.

"I feel like I lost my best friend."

Jennifer sighed. "Honey, you did lose your best friend. Everything you are feeling is normal."

"I feel like I should have told him so many things."

"Jonathan, would you please come in here and join me?" She couldn't believe she had to ask him, usually he would join her without the invitation.

He stood up and leaned against the bathroom door way. "The damn tub is too small."

Jennifer smiled at him as she rinsed off. "I'll be right out." He watched her for a few minutes then turned and sat back down on the bed. He took off his jacket and tossed it on the chair on top off her clothes then he lay back on the bed. He closed his eyes.

Jennifer grabbed a towel and thought about what she needed to talk to him about. She also had something to give him. Max had given her a letter for Jonathan on his instructions. She wasn't to give it to Jonathan until he'd come to terms with Max's death, obviously Max knew something that the rest of them hadn't known.

Jennifer had wrapped up in a towel and walked out to her husband. She stood watching him, he appeared to be asleep. She walked to the end of the bed and took off his shoes then walked up next to him and touched the strands of his hair. He was such a sexy man she loved the soft graying of his hair and then he opened his eyes. She smiled at him. "Hi, I thought you feel asleep."

"No, he reached up for her hand. "Just resting my eyes."

"I have something for you." Jennifer walked over to her luggage and pulled out the small envelope then walked over to Jonathan. "Max came me this to give to you." She watched him sit up in bed.

"Why are you just giving it to me now?" Jonathan asked.

Jennifer sighed. "He told me to wait to give it to you, he left instructions for me and I followed them." She handed the envelope to Jonathan and walked over to her closet and put on some clothes.

Jonathan opened the envelope.

Jonathan,

I guess my time has finally ended, you and I and Mrs. H had a pretty good run. I want you should know that you have made me proud and I treasured our friendship. I tried to talk to you about this but you wouldn't listen to me. I know you loved me just as I loved you. I don't want you to be sad or angry I want you to get on with your life. You and Mrs. H. have a lot of years left together and you need to make every day count.

One more thing Mr. H. Don't you be upset with Mrs. H. I made her promise to wait to give you the note.

I'm at peace Jonathan and I'll be watching over you and your family.

Until we meet again.

Max

Jennifer had put on a running suit then sat down at the small desk and she watched her husband. She waited for his reaction.


	11. Chapter 11

Hart to Hart

Losing Max

Chapter 11

Jonathan looked at his wife. "He was a good man."

"Yes he was." She stood up and walked towards Jonathan. "I hope you're not upset with me." She sat down next to him and took his hand in hers.

"I'm not upset with you." He scooted over. "Let me hold you."

Jennifer moved to the bed and just feeling his arms around her made her feel wonderful. "Jonathan what would say if I told you I was ready to start a family."

Jonathan didn't say anything. He sat shocked.

Jennifer waited a few minutes then went on. "I know this may be a shock but I'm ready to have your baby. I want us to have a child, a little part of both of us to love and that child will carry on our legacy." She waited another few minutes and still he said nothing.

"I realize that I'm a little older but I'm confident that I could have a normal pregnancy. I may need some fertility treatments but I don't see that being a problem."

Jonathan heard the words she spoke but didn't know how to respond.

"I still have a cycle so I think we have a good chance of being parents." She wished he would say something… anything… his silence was killing her. She waited then finally said, "Would you please say something."

He pulled her close to him and kissed her brow. "I don't know what to say." He snuggled her closer. "Are you sure?"

"I'm ready." She turned to him and her mouth moved over his. "Make love to me Jonathan."

Jonathan felt as though his life depended on this one task and he was damn sure going to give it his best effort, but at the moment his wife had taken over. She straddled his body and unbuttoned his shirt.

The couple hadn't come up for air in three days. They ate room service, made love and enjoyed each other's company and on day three they dressed in casual clothes and left the hotel.

Jerrold opened up the door for the Hart's and smiled. "Hello, I didn't think the two of you would ever come out of your room."

Jonathan laughed. "We had a lot of catching up to do."

Jennifer took her husband's hand.

"Would you like me to get you a taxi?" Jerrold asked.

Jennifer pulled Jonathan across the drive. "No, thank you Jerrold we're taking the tubes." Jonathan reluctantly moved along with his wife. "Public transportation is so much better than a taxi." Jennifer laughed looking at Jonathans reluctant face.

"Have a good day." Jerrold called out to the couple as they walked away.

Jonathan turned around. "See if you can get us in a bigger room I'm tired of that cracker jack box."

"Will do Mr. Hart." Jerrold laughed as he walked back into the hotel.

They walked through the parks holding hands and talking enjoying the gorgeous weather. Jonathan couldn't remember ever being in London when the weather was this beautiful. They ended up taking the tubes to the River Thames and their day ended watching the sun set in the beautiful London sky.

They only stayed in London for two more days and flew home to Los Angeles. Jennifer had made an appointment with her doctor Kate. Kate had always been more of a friend then a doctor and they had talked about the risks of Jennifer getting pregnant at her age. Kate didn't think there would be a problem and that had a great deal to do with Jennifer and the shape she was in. Jennifer might have been forty-five years old but she had the body of a thirty year old.

On the day of her appointment Jonathan accompanied her even though Jennifer had told him it was unnecessary. They both sat in the waiting room and when Jennifer's name was called Jonathan walked with her back to the examination room.

The nurse talked to Jennifer then left them alone. Jennifer took off her clothes and put on the silly paper gown. Jonathan smiled at her when she sat down on the table he stood up and walked up to her. He brought his mouth down to hers. "You know no matter what happens with all these tests I love you."

Jennifer smiled and brought her arms around to him. "And I love you. I have a really good feeling about this."

Kate knocked softly then walked into the room. She took one look at the couple that was in the room holding each other and sighed. "I wish everyone was as happy as you two."

Jonathan smiled.

"Hello Kate." Jennifer smiled.

"Hello." Kate washed her hands and put on a pair of gloves. "So you two are finally going to take the next step and have a child."

Jennifer smiled. "That's the plan. We hope to get pregnant in the next three months."

"Okay, well let's start the exam." Kate moved to the table and Jonathan scooted over holding Jennifer's hand. Kate smiled at Jonathan. "So tell me Jonathan how did you finally talk her into this?"

He smiled. "Actually I didn't say a word, but I am very happy."

Jennifer smiled up at him.

Kate finished one exam after the other than had Jennifer lie down for the vaginal exam. "Well, well, well." Kate said softly. "What do we have here?" Kate felt again then smiled up at Jennifer then Jonathan. "I'm not quite sure how to tell you this but I'd say your well on your way to having a baby."

Jennifer looked at her shocked. "Really?"

Kate nodded. "When was your last cycle?"

"Five weeks ago." She looked at Jonathan. "I didn't want to say anything. It isn't unusual for my cycle to fluctuate but I had hoped."

Jonathan was overwhelmed. He framed her face and kissed her fully on the lips. "My God Jennifer, this is like a miracle." His mouth moved back to hers.

Kate watched the two of them and smiled. It was always a treat to see them together but to witness this special occasion in their lives had been a privilege. Kate coughed. "I'll give you two a few minutes, Jen get dressed and I'll be back in to talk to both of you." She left the room.

Jennifer sat up then stood up and hugged her husband. "I can't believe it, I mean I can believe it because I kind of felt it but I didn't want to believe it." She laughed and hugged him again. "Oh Jonathan we are going to be parents. Oh I'm scared to death."

Jonathan hugged her close. "We can be scared together."

A week had passed since they had gotten the news. The shock of actually being pregnant had finally leveled off. Jonathan had come home from the office with at least ten magazines in his brief case. He joined his wife on the sofa. Jennifer sat with her feet up reading over her just published article on Kate. Jonathan kissed her than put her feet in his lap. They sat in comfortable silence. Jennifer watched her husband as he looked through the magazines and wondered just what they would be doing in eight months. She was excited about having his baby. She was also scared to death.

She took a deep breath, leaning her head back she closed her eyes. She knew one thing the two of them would be facing parenthood together and as long as she had her husband by her side she would be able to accomplish anything. Then she thought of names… Maxwell Jonathan… MJ for short… she liked that one for a boy but what in the world would she call a girl? She thought of Max and wished that he would have been able to enjoy this experience with them, but she knew he would be watching over all of them. She moved her hands to her belly and seconds later Jonathan placed his hand over hers.

~the end~


End file.
